


The assasin

by jordenjames



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordenjames/pseuds/jordenjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if when bucky barnes was a hydra assasian that they made him heir a child to be the next big assasain the  child was ehanced with the blood of the avengers and barnes  and she was sent to kill him and this is her story<br/>(warning: explict scene, Russian the girl speaks russain to barnes ecexpt  on the first chapter because theres no other  languege needed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

I hear a voice telling me to run but the tears are stinging in my eyes, I see the flames lick the sky "run Alyssa run" I recognize the voice shouting at me it's my papa "run Alyssa the fire is only going to hold them for so long" he shouted at me "b-b-b-b-but" I stuttered the tears running down my face at a sensational speed, "no but Alyssa just run for me run" I could hear the plead in his voice "that's just it papa what about you" I thought the tears were bad before but now they were blinding me, the smile on my papas face was small but I knew it was there "I'll take care of my self my dear" he said to me with a sad tone, "but you need to run please for me" the plead came back in to his voice I looked behind him and saw the men escape from the fire. My papa pushed me forward as they grabbed him, I took of in to the forest my papa's pleads still in my mind I thought about every thing they took from me my mama, my freedom and now my papa but the wouldn't take me. In the distant I could hear a voice calling jorden jorden wake up it just a dream wake up" I could feel some one shaking me and I could feel my self getting farther and farther away from the dense forest ,the fire, the agent and most importantly my papa until I get a shock like getting hit up the face with a bucket or a horse, I jump up out of bed head butting the person shaking me I reach back behind my pillow I grab my gun and knife and point both of them at the person "hey hey put the fire arms down jorden grave's said breakfast is ready" the boy who was speaking was my hydra induced brother Ash "what did I tell you about shaking me next time you might not be as lucky and could get stabbed or shot" I grumbled its been seventeen years since I last saw my papa I was six then and now I am twenty-three "well Abel said if your not there in ten minuets he's not going to hold back and eat all the bacon sooooo" "wait did you say Abels going to eat all the bacon in ten minuets" I ask suddenly perked up at the thought of bacon "yeah why" he asked curiously "well you have most likely been shaking me for the last five minuets so w-" I was cut of by the sound of Abel shouting up from down the stairs in an amused voice "two minuets left if she's not up now there no chance of getting her up before I eat all the bacon." I look at Ash and Ash looks at me, i darted past Ash through the door and down the hall way and over the balancer I knew when Abel said he would eat all the bacon he would and I was not loosing my bacon to a fat big like him, when i got to the kitchen all my other brothers were there, Abel and Lurcan were laughing at Ash's protests as he raced down the stairs after me, King was is stiches the hard he was laughing couldn't even be considered laughing any more and Andy was sniggering in the corner "you always have to beat him don't you Jorden" he said in a playful tone "well somebody has to put the little brat in his place" I shot back just as playful.


	2. Chapter 2: The Job

Breakfast went smoothly Abel fought with King over the last piece of bacon and when they weren't i grabbed it from under there noses "so now that were all done eating i have news to tell every" lurcan said in a monotone voice "i got a job offer for Jorden because some said how good of an assasian and how cheap your prices are" i look up from my plate a long chunk of bacon still hanging from my mouth "ok who do i have to kill" lurcan looks down a little nevrous "well you kinda have to kill the winter solider, you dont have to do it if you dont want to i said that you would decide your self" i think for a minuet "how much money will i get for this job" i ask "you dont have to do it if you don't want to" he says again "Lurcan how much" i ask again this time getting agitated "ommm mmo mhhh" he said muffled trying not to tell me "Lurcan tell me you know i cant understand you when you do that" i raise my voice a little "lurcan" "one million pounds in dollars" he nearly shouts, i choked a little on my bacon, Abel fainted and Andy pales "o-o-o-one" ash started "m -m-m-m-m-million" graves picks up were ash left of "p-p-p-pounds in dollars!" king exclaimed "yeah one million pounds in dollars" lurcan repeats again just for the sake of those who didn't hear "im going to take the job whats the guys number" i supplie an answer to the stuttering baffones i call brothers "girl and how could you make a decision so fast i literaly just told you" lurcan questions "well with one million pounds we could move out of this dump and not have to worry about jobs i wouldnt have to kill people for a living and you guys could start dating or what ever it is you do when you have free time" i tell them as if it was a fact which i this case it is was "but still jor-" "but nothing lurcan it's the job of the lifetime and im going to take it" i say i really would have to be stupid to give up a job like this "jorden do you know why the job would cost so must" lurcan looks me in the eye as he says this "yes i do because anyone crazy enough to try and kill the winter solider has to go through the avengers first and im ready i can do it please lurcan trust me" i say with the puppy dog eye "ok but if you get killed dont expect me not to say i told you so" lurcan said finally giving in "deal" i tell him


End file.
